Lost In The Ocean
by JackelicaForever69
Summary: Jack remembers giving Angelica a special item, that symbolized how much he deeply cared for her, but after the ended, the item was lost. What was it? What did it mean to Jack? Jack flashbacks while on the Black Pearl.


Lost In the Ocean

**Set after Curse of The Black Pearl when he gets his beloved ship back, though there is something out there he still hasn't yet gotten back… (PLEASE REVIEW; thank you:])**

Jack lies on the Black Pearl, and it's one of _those_ nights. Jack grunted trying to shake off the thought, but that just made him think of it even more. "Damnit!" He finally yelled at himself, rubbing his face with his hands. Jack took one louder sigh as he took his hands from his face. He looked up at the stars and was frowning, angry at himself.

_Stirrings, stirrings, stirrings. _Stupid, God forsaken stirrings. That's all they were right? Or, all they _are._ Cause he still felt them. At one time he did confess that these stirrings were indeed feelings, and that those feelings were love. But how could it have been love if it didn't last? Everything was so sour between him and the one that was named Angelica. Angelic at times she could be but not all the way through. There were countless times where she had tried to kill him, but for some reason Jack couldn't shake her. He remembered when he gave Angelica a special item that was given to him by his father. Suddenly Jack felt an aching emptiness in his heart, and stopped fighting the memory; he slowly drifted to one of his favorite memory, possibly his favorite…

Jack walked out from the Captain's Quarters from taking a nap. Again he woke up to Angelica not being there. She'd always wake up early and drift off to the railing of the Pearl. It was almost like a ritual, but Jack was fine with it.

Jack saw Angelica leaning on the railing of the Black Pearl looking out into the ocean. He smiled. Suddenly Jack ran gently back into the Captain's Quarters and remembered something he wanted to do; something he's wanted to do for a while now. Jack had plenty of rings and bracelets, but only had one necklace. It wasn't long; its length was centered at about his mid chest. It had two mini swords crossing each other, and in the middle if you looked close enough there was a heart in the middle. Jack picked it up and looked at it for a while. His mother had given it to him; whom his father had given her. His mother didn't tell him, but when she gave it to him, she intended it to be given to a woman Jack truly loved, and Jack knew he loved Angelica.

Jack took it off his neck and put it in the palm of his hand and walked out again, very cool and sly as if he hadn't before. "Angelica," He whispered, causing Angelica to turn around. She smiled. That smile got Jack every time. "How was your night, or part of your night…it's still dark out here…" Jack barely realized lightly wrapping his arms around her waist. "It was fine, it's about three in the morning…" Angelica then wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and came closer to him. "How did you sleep, love?" Angelica wondered. "Great, until I woke up to you not next to me." Jack replied. Angelica smirked while Jack grinned. "Is that so?" Angelica smiled with an eyebrow raised. "Why, of course my dearest Angelica." Jack smirked back. "I am rather sleepy, how about we go back to bed?" Angelica said lightly drawing her fingers on Jack's chest. _Not the right moment,_ Jack thought about giving her the necklace. He sneakily dropped the necklace in his pocket. "If that's what you want, love." Jack replied. Angelica nodded and they went into the Captain's Quarters again.

Almost instantly Angelica fell asleep, while Jack lied awake thinking of the many ways he would give her the necklace; when it occurred to him;…he turned to look at Angelica fast asleep laying on his shoulder. Jack slipped his right hand in his pocket and got out the necklace, unraveled it gently so he wouldn't make a movement that would wake up Angelica. Jack then placed the necklace on Angelica, and picked up her hair over the chain so it wouldn't tangle. "Good enough," Jack smiled to himself and lay back to sleep.

The next morning he woke up before her and stayed there lying down with her. Suddenly she awoke.

She sat up and rubbed her face with her hands real quick and suddenly felt the necklace. She touched her chest a few times to make sure it was really there and not her imagination. Jack was smirking to himself. Angelica finally looked up at Jack, curiously. "Jack, did you put this on me?" Angelica asked. "Aye, love. Me mum' gave it to me when I was a child. Before she gave it to me my dad give it to her…he gave it to the only woman he's ever loved so I passed it on…" Jack explained, a bit hesitant. Angelica's mouth was wide opened, a bit in shock. "Jack, it's beautiful I love it." Angelica looked at it admiringly. She then leaped over and hugged Jack. Jack never was one for affection, but at this moment it seemed right, and he wanted to hug her back. "Thank you so much," Angelica whispered embracing him. "Aye," Jack replied back quietly, holding her.

He had already told her his love for her, and she was yet to say it back. The first woman Jack ever really fell in love with, doesn't say it back. The irony. Somehow Jack didn't care, he didn't want to hear it back. Jack knew in his heart she loved him too. Jack wasn't open about his feelings much, but inside he thought whatever he wanted to, and what he felt was Angelica is and always will be his only love.

Finally Jack snapped back to reality and remembered all the moments where Angelica would wear that necklace. It was always around her neck, until, the moment when they broke up. Jack's heart was shattered. He feels and remembers the time where the necklace was finally off of Angelica…

It was it, it was over. Them. Their relationship. Gone. Jack kept trying to run after her. "Angelica, please I'm begging you don't go!" He was shouting over her through the rain. "Get away from me Jack!" She yelled hysterically, in a voice that was breaking from her crying. "You can't, leave!" Jack called after her. Angelica finally turned around to face him, pushing his shoulders. "I hate you! You, you just used me! How could you do this to me, Jack, after…" Angelica was screaming and was looking into Jack's eyes for a moment. It was a sincere moment. Until…

Suddenly Angelica ripped the necklace off her and tossed it into the ocean. They were on a hill, and she flung the necklace into the deep depths of the ocean. "That never meant anything to you! You just kept manipulating me to the very end. I hate you Jack, I hate you!" Angelica screamed at him running off. Jack's heart felt shattered. He didn't run after her after that.

Just moments ago she almost killed him about 5 times, but that he didn't care about. She said she never loved him, he could live with that…but he had given her a necklace genuinely from his heart, to the woman he loved and she tossed it into the ocean. He was in rage, and pain. His legs could barely move, as they felt numb. Jack had just lost his love. Jack walked as fast as he could back to his ship.

Jack's chest felt the emptiness again, and with that he drank his last gulp of rum. He had not seen Angelica in almost 10 years. Jack looked up at the stars. He wondered what she was doing right now…who she was with…if she was laughing that laugh, the one that never failed to make Jack laugh too, or if some man was walking up to her in a pub, asking her to dance. Jack shook off the thought. One lingering thought also, where had that necklace ended up. Had some random sailor find it and give it to his love? Did a sea creature eat it…maybe a child found it wash up on shore, or like him and Angelica…was lost. Lost in the ocean….

Jack closed his eyes and wanted to dream. Dream of Angelica….

** AGAIN YOUR REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. :)**


End file.
